Sexpression
by Sabastu
Summary: Porque a veces una expresión bastaba para entenderse, porque a veces un acto físico reflejaba muy bien los sentimientos compartidos. Colección de One Shots [ Inspirados en los Arts Jerza de Mashima ] [ Jerza ] [ Pecado ] [ FWP ] [ Fluff With Porn ] [ Mashiverse ] [ OU ] ¡Por un mundo por más Jerza! ¿Me apoyan? 7w7)r
1. With Tricks

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! ***w*/** Celebrando ciertas buenas notas y su apoyo en los reviews subo este **One Shot** , obviamente debía escribir algo de ese **ART** zukulemtho de **Mashima** sobre los **"VERSUS"** en competencia (la imagen de la portada) **7w7)r** Y acá está… espero lo disfrutéis.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Inspirado en el Art de Mashima sobre el "Versus" de parejas que es a su vez la portada de este fic. Mashiverse especulativo. La historia hecha con miel insoportablemente dulce es de mi autoría. xD

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración

* * *

 **Advertencia** : ¡Pecado! ¡Huid de él! ¡Miel! ¡Decidle no a la diabetes! Dx

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **~ῲ Sexpression ῲ~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Su hogar estaba cálido como siempre.

Jellal Fernandes estaba tranquilamente recostado en su cama, si bien amaba su trabajo en su gremio Crime Sorcière junto con sus compañeros quienes vinculados con el Nuevo Consejo Mágico se encargaban de los gremios oscuros que persistían en existir, prefería por mucho los tiempos de paz en donde podía encargarse de crear acciones preventivas para evitar la expansión de la maldad, y por sobre todo ―y encima de todo―, amaba pasar la mayoría de su tiempo con la mujer que iluminaba su mundo.

 _La mujer que esperó por él aunque según el mismo Jellal, él no era merecedor._

― **¿Jellal?** ―como si hubiese sido atraída por su pensamiento la dueña de la más hermosa cabellera escarlata apareció en la puerta, Jellal sonrió cuando ella lo hizo al verlo en la habitación.

― **¿Me buscabas?** ―Ella asintió y se sentó en la cama con cara pensativa― **¿Sucede algo? ¿Pasó algo en Fairy Tail?**

― **No, todo está bien** ―negó cruzándose de brazos bajo el pecho, solo había salido un momento para entregar el informe de una misión―, **solo me preguntaba algo…** ―le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Jellal se ladeó en la suave cama de blancas sabanas pero no se levantó, esperando extrañado que Erza formulase su pregunta― **¿Crees que cuando Mira dé a luz deje de preparar mi pastel de fresas?**

Jellal aguantó una carcajada y en su lugar se sentó junto a ella con brazos cruzados, como si de verdad cavilase en profundidad sobre el asunto, si algo sabía bien luego de esos años viviendo juntos es que todo lo relacionado con dulces; y especialmente con el pastel de fresas, era un asunto de completa seriedad.

 _Su Erza Scarlet era tan fuerte como adorable._

― **Bueno** ―comenzó con su voz seria, una que normalmente solo utilizaba en sus reuniones con el Nuevo Consejo Mágico―, **conociendo a Mira ella no dejara de cocinar por su estado** ―Erza asintió con la misma seriedad―, **pero conociendo a Laxus el insistirá en que descanse por completo y siendo el Maestro de tu gremio probablemente imponga su mandato ahí** ―Erza frunció el ceño.

― **Es lo que pensé** ―soltó un suspiro―, **sé que Mira debe de descansar pero… ¿Será por toda la cuarentena?** ―Jellal tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no reír y simplemente abrazarla por su actitud infantil.

Sin embargo, era hora de ayudarla a aliviar su angustia.

 _Ya la abrazaría en un ratito._

― **Aunque si lo pensamos bien** ―el azulado se llevó una mano a la barbilla―, **al final Mira terminará imponiéndose a Laxus con su usual dulce sonrisa y acabará haciendo lo que ella quiere ―** Erza abrió los ojos emocionada.

 _Era verdad, su amiga y antigua rival era tan terca como la que más._

Tal vez más terca que ella.

― **¡Tienes razón!** ―sonrió con los ojos brillantes―. **Tienes mucha razón…**

― **¿Lo crees?** ―Erza asintió―. **Bien, pero, en todo caso, si Mira no puede hacerlos te aseguro que yo los prepararé.**

― **¿De verdad?** ―La emoción en Erza fue casi palpable―. **Pero si hasta ahora no habías querido intentarlo, y eso que eres excelente en la cocina…** ―reclamó con un puchero.

― **Umm… bueno, supongo que es hora de que tome el reto…** ―aceptó con un suspiro, la razón de no querer hacerlo era que fallar en la comida favorita de su peli-escarlata sería un duro golpe para su orgullo de cocinero consumado en tantos viajes con su gremio antiguamente nómada―. **Es mejor estar prevenido y tener un plan B en caso de que Mira decida no hornear. ¿Probarías mi intento?** ―cuestionó nervioso, eso sí que sería una prueba de fuego.

Erza no tardó en responder.

 _Exultante de emoción se lanzó a sus brazos._

 **―¡Claro que lo probaré, espero eso desde hace mucho!** ―confesó mientras Jellal la envolvía en sus brazos.

― **¿Hace mucho?** ―sonrió contra su hombro― **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

― **Porque si no lo habías hecho es porque no querías hacerlo y no iba a exigirtelo.**

― **Bueno, más que no querer** ―besó la piel descubierta y luego la tela que cubría el cuello de la mujer―, **era más porque me daba miedo.**

― **¿Miedo?** ―Erza aguantó una carcajada cuando el azulado acarició con su nariz la suave línea de su mandíbula― **¿De qué?**

― **De arruinar tu postre favorito…** ―se detuvo un momento en su recorrido para besar la delicada mejilla de la mujer―. **Nadie querría enfurecer de esa manera a la gran Titania.**

Erza se separó un poco de Jellal.

― **¿Eso quiere decir que soy una especie de… monstruo?** ―entrecerró la mirada.

― **N-no…** ―Jellal buscó un método de escape.

― **No sonó convincente…**

― **Bueno, quizá me expresé mal…** ―Jellal se inclinó hacia ella, apartó un poco su cabello y susurró contra su oreja, haciéndola reír con el roce de su cálido aliento―, **eres la reina del pastel de fresa y como tu súbdito, no quiero decepcionarte** ―aprovechando el aturdimiento que causó en Erza, el azulado acarició con sus dedos detrás de su oreja y eso hizo que la mujer rompiera a reír incontrolablemente y olvidara el asunto.

Salvado _._

 _No que ella fuese un monstruo, pero seguía siendo Titania._

― **Es-eso es…** ―Erza intentó hablar mientras el apuesto maestro de Crime Sorcière le hacia cosquillas cerca de las costillas―. **Je-Jellal… espera, Jel…** ―Erza se removió lo suficiente para zafarse de sus brazos y caerse de espaldas de la cama.

 **―¡Erza…!** ―Jellal se acercó a la orilla asustado y la vio tratando de controlar su respiración, su hermoso cabello escarlata desordenado, sus mejillas rojas, su semblante alegre y sus ojos brillantes.

 _Tan hermosa como para dejarlo sin habla._

― **Eso no es justo…** ―la mujer se levantó del suelo y se peinó el cabello con los dedos― **Siempre me haces reír para no contestar…** ―lo señaló con el dedo y Jellal parpadeó para volver al momento.

– **-N-no** ―carraspeó―, **no sé de qué hablas** ―se defendió divertido.

― **Y ahora que lo pienso…** ―pensativa volvió a cruzarse de brazos― **¿Tú tienes cosquillas?** ―Jellal pensó que era una buena pregunta, ahora que recordaba nunca había dado con un punto _cosquilludo_ en él, bueno, tal vez era porque ella siempre enfocaba su búsqueda en encontrar _otra clase_ de puntos en él.

― **Umm…** ―Jellal se rascó la mejilla―, **me parece que no.**

― **¿Seguro?** ―Erza elevó una ceja― **¿O no quieres que lo sepa?**

― **¿Por qué no querría?** ―rebatió divertido.

― **¿Tal vez para que no te haga lo que tú me acabas de hacer a mí?**

― **¿Y qué te hice yo?**

― **¡Jellal!** ―reclamó.

― **¿Erza?** ―contestó divertido.

― **¿Dímelo?**

― **Ya te lo dije** ―rió y estiró sus brazos hacia ella―. **Mejor ven aquí conmigo.**

― **No** ―se negó rotundamente e infló las mejillas.

― **Ven aquí y te haré un pastel hoy mismo** ―vio la decisión de ella tambalear por un momento pero luego volvió a su firmeza, si algo había difícil en la vida era hacer cambiar de opinión a Erza Scarlet―. **Bien, que tal si además del pastel de fresa te hago un…**

― **¡Ahora lo recuerdo!** ―volvió a señalarlo con el dedo luego de interrumpirle―. **En los Grandes Juegos Mágicos me dijiste que perdiste contra Jura porque Ultear y Meredy usaron cosquillas contra ti… ¡Te atrapé, Jellal Fernandes!** ―sonrió triunfal.

― **No, no, no** ―negó con el dedo sonriendo de medio lado, su Scarlet ya se había tomado eso como un reto―, **el enlace con Meredy hizo que yo sintiera sus cosquillas y la risa, al igual que el picante, yo no era quien lo sentía, solo reflejé el sentir de Meredy. No tengo cosquillas, Erza.** **Acéptalo** ―alzó una ceja retador.

Erza le devolvió el gesto.

 _Aún no ganaba._

Y entonces la reina de las hadas tuvo una gran idea.

 _¿O quizá era lo que buscaba desde un inicio?_

― **¿Y por qué mejor no lo averiguamos?** ―sin darle tiempo de procesar sus palabras, Erza Scarlet, la fiera guerrera y maga empujó a un sorprendido azulado a la cama, se subió a horcajadas sobre él, y, sin perder tiempo ―y con gran experiencia―, comenzó a desabrochar los dorados botones de la camisa verde del hombre bajo ella.

Jellal rió luego de la impresión.

― **Así que es un reto…**

― **Umhu…** ―contestó con una sonrisa de emoción infantil mientras terminaba de desabotonar la camisa y comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón del azulado.

― **Y entonces…** ―Jellal se levantó sobre los codos mientras sentía las pequeñas ―pero muy fuertes― manos de su Scarlet escalando por su abdomen intentando encontrar algún punto que lo hiciese reír― **¿Cuál es el premio?**

― **El premio…** ―Erza dejó su mano a un costado del trabajado abdomen del azulado y caviló un momento, luego, con la misma sonrisa de reto infantil lo miró decidida―, **lo que el ganador quiera…**

― **Lo que el ganador… quiera…** ―Jellal saboreó cada palabra al decirlas― **Vaya, vaya…** ―ladeó la cabeza y su sonrisa combinó a la perfección con la lujuria que Erza vio en sus entrecerrados y destellantes ojos del color de la dulce miel― **Acepto…**

Erza tragó grueso.

 _Su corazón perdió un par de latidos al ver esa expresión en él._

Esa mirada y esa sonrisa ladeada fueron lo único que necesitó para que su mente se llenara de momentos llenos de gozo entre ambos, de la sensación de su toque en su cuerpo, su piel desnuda, acalorada y sudorosa contra la suya, la suavidad de sus labios contra cualquier parte de su cuerpo en la que él decidiese ―por petición de ella o iniciativa propia― utilizarlos junto con su sedosa lengua o sus siempre muy gentiles pero traviesos dientes.

 _Abrumadora._

Era una expresión que invitaba a la lujuria, al pecado, al sexo lleno de caricias, gemidos e invocaciones a deidades mientras se imploraba por un _más_ que siempre llegaba seguido del nombre de alguno de los dos, por un _más_ enlazado con más gemidos y con un _más_ que terminaba de pronunciarse cuando sus mentes quedaban en blanco y sus cuerpos se elevaban _más_ allá de lo físico al obtener el placer por el que tan amenamente trabajaban con cada una de sus caricias gentiles y lascivas.

 _Era todo su amor hecho un acto._

― **No hay manera de que pierda este juego…** ―Erza parpadeó al escuchar de nuevo la lujuriosa voz ronca de Jellal y se sorprendió al tenerlo sonriendo retador a solo unos milímetros de su rostro― **Soy todo tuyo…** ―declaró depositándole un beso en la nariz y luego se dejó caer a la cama, colocando sus brazos de manera sensualmente altanera detrás de su cabeza, invitándola a ella con solo su expresión engreída y divertida a utilizar ―y abusar― de su físico esculpido a placer.

Erza se mordió un labio.

 _Pues bien, ella no huía nunca de un reto._

Y Jellal respiró hondo cuando el rostro de Erza le indicó que eso sería toda una competencia, especialmente cuando sus manos delinearon con ritmo pausado cada uno de los músculos de su torso, como si buscase cada nervio posible para hacerlo reír, cautelosamente, casi con crueldad ―si es que Jellal la creyese a ella capaz de tal cosa―, Erza bajó su boca a su abdomen y besó cada espacio de piel que antes había recorrido con las yemas de sus dedos y mientras mechones de su sedoso cabello escarlata rozaban su cuerpo en diversos sitios, una de sus traviesas manos bajó a su entrepierna y delineó su empalme avivado por sus caricias, logrando que su mandíbula se tensara en un intento de contener las ganas de llevar sus manos a ella y subirla hacia él para devorar su boca y hacer lo que desde hacía un rato quería hacerle.

 _Pero sabía que Erza no se lo permitiría._

No ahora cuando estaban en media competencia.

 _«¿O es eso lo que ella quiere?»_ se preguntó de pronto pero negó con prontitud.

 _Erza no jugaría así con él_

 _«¿No?»_

Sin embargo su tren de pensamiento se obnubiló cuando la mano de Erza se coló por sus pantalones mientras su boca y lengua se encargaban de su torso, actos placenteros que no ayudaban en su hercúleo esfuerzo para no tomarla en ese momento, y por ello, cuando ella removió ―con bastante ayuda de él― toda la ropa que abrigaba su parte inferior y descendió a besar desde su ombligo hasta el hueso de su pelvis rozando de manera criminal su entrepierna con sus pechos aún cubiertos por su blanca blusa, y entonces su traviesa reina de las hadas bajó más y más con sus dulces labios y descarada lengua, impidiéndole el evitar un ligero temblor en su cuerpo que atrajo la atención de una mirada carnal y achocolatada de gruesas y hermosas pestañas sobre él.

― **¿Te reíste?** ―susurró contra la húmeda piel cerca de la base de su más que dispuesta virilidad, logrando que su aliento hiciera casi arder la zona que ella había besado y lamido.

― **N-no… no, me moví pero no por _cosquillas_ …** ―intentó sonar divertido pero su voz dejó en claro el deseo que de todos modos su masculinidad dejaba en evidencia.

Erza lo miró extrañada un momento y luego soltó una risilla.

― **Oh~** ―respondió con un suspiro y una expresión risueña―, **será mejor que evite esta** ―besó el lugar y Jellal ahogó un gruñido― **_zona_ …**

― **Eso es ilegal… estoy seguro…** ―alegó el azulado mientras la escuchaba reír y subir de nuevo por su cuerpo.

― **¿Ilegal?** ―Erza soltó el lazo de su cuello y lo deslizó lentamente, haciendo a Jellal tragar grueso por la expectativa― **¿Es ilegal ir más rápido?** ―Jellal negó y Erza abrió su blusa con rapidez y la tiró lejos de la cama, luego tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo pasó cerca de la nariz de Jellal―. **Esto sí debería ser ilegal…**

― **Pues al parecer nuestra comprensión de trampas e ilegalidades es muy diferente** ―sonrió cuando ella comenzó a utilizar la punta de su cabello para delinear el tatuaje en su mejilla.

― **¿Tú crees?** ―Erza se sentó por completo en él, rozando sus caderas en un movimiento netamente erótico― **¿Esto es trampa?** ―continuó el movimiento en tanto acercaba sus labios a los de él.

― **¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?** ―respondió el azulado ya sin poder controlarse, liberando a sus manos del confinamiento tras su cabeza y acariciando la fina y desnuda cintura de la mujer sobre él― **¿Es ilegal que yo haga esto?** ―preguntó mientras subía una de sus fuertes manos por la espalda de ella ya arqueada en expectativa, enredando sus dedos en el cabello escarlata y luego soltando con perspicacia el broche del delicado sostén de blanco encaje.

― **No si me besas** ―contestó con las mejillas acaloradas y recibió de inmediato el pago del movimiento del azulado, sus labios no encontraron problema alguno en sincronizarse y muy pronto los gemidos de uno se perdieron en la cálida boca del otro mientras manos se movían sobre la piel de cada uno.

 _Por sus hombros, su pecho, su cadera y sus muslos._

Sus lenguas incitadas por el calor del constante roce se enzarzaron en una batalla más concupiscente.

Más roce.

 _Eso es lo que ambos buscaban._

Siguiendo la directriz de sus instintos llenos de deseo las manos de Jellal terminaron de retirar el sostén de la peli-escarlata y tomó en sus manos la nueva piel ofrecida a él, apretando con la fuerza necesaria la suavidad frondosa revelada y logrando un gemido más agudo de ella, haciéndolo sonreír por el resultado que creó en ella, quien sin querer quedarse atrás comenzó a retirar su verde camisa coaccionándolo ―con su cada vez más febril beso― a actuar y sentarse para lograr eliminarla y que él eliminase a su vez su falda, quedándose allí, sintiendo el contacto ahora más pronunciado de sus intimidades.

 _Humedad contra dureza._

Jellal bajó su boca por el cuello de Erza y ésta ladeó su cabeza para permitírselo mientras sus manos se enterraban en las azuladas hebras de su hombre, pidiendo ―exigiendo― más de él, algo que el azulado comprendió de inmediato y dejó de marcar su cuello con sus labios para descender por su clavícula y continuar en un húmedo descenso hasta uno de los pechos de su Scarlet, besándolo, lamiéndolo con lentitud hasta que con desespero la dueña de su corazón clamó de nuevo por más, hundiendo sus uñas en su fuerte espalda, y ante eso él apresó la cima de uno de sus pechos en su boca, enrollando su lengua en su pezón y utilizando el filo de sus dientes para agudizar los sonidos de placer que brotaban de los dulces labios hinchados que hacía un momento el degustaba.

― **Umh… Je-Jellal…** ―su garganta casi se cerraba debido al placer y a su respiración acelerada.

― **Dime…** ―susurró luego de soltar con un húmedo sonido el seno de la peli-escarlata, su aliento cálido estimuló la zona mojada por su lengua y su otra mano jugó con el pecho desatendido.

― **Creo que esto significa que perdí…** ―le comentó con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos destilando diversión, logrando que Jellal rompiera a reír y regresara su boca a la de ella para luego separarse para contestarle.

― **Tal vez tu eres mi centro de cosquillas, además de mi luz, mi amor y mi alegría, Erza Scarlet…** ―le besó la nariz con una expresión llena de tanta alegría y amor por ella que Erza sintió su corazón detenerse y acelerarse de manera sucesiva.

― **Y tú la mía…** ―contestó segura y sincera, su mano derecha acarició el tatuaje en su mejilla y se levantó en sus rodillas, Jellal captó el mensaje y le ayudó a eliminar las bragas que ―aunque hermosas y tentadoras― estorbaban entre ellos.

― **Entonces ambos ganamos…** ―Erza asintió con una sonrisa― **Y creo que ambos queríamos _hacer_ … lo mismo con el otro si ganábamos…** ―declaró con una mezcla de timidez y osadía que hizo suspirar al azulado mientras ella descendía sobre su miembro necesitado, el entrecejo de Erza se frunció un poco mientras el grosor invadía la humedad interior del centro de sus muslos y Jellal se inclinó a besarle su frente en tanto disfrutaba la manera en la que ella lo envolvía en su sedosidad, sus labios bajaron a su mejilla y cuando el placer se instaló en el rostro de su Scarlet y su empalme llegó a profundidad, tomó sus hinchados labios en los suyos y sus manos tomaron de modo posesivo sus caderas para ayudarla a elevarse, liberando casi por completo su henchida masculinidad para luego volver a aprisionarla con gusto culposo por su parte.

 _Arriba y abajo._

Así continuó el embate de sus cuerpos sudorosos.

 _Abajo y arriba._

Sus bocas se degustaron en cada gemido, en todos los _"Amhn"_ agudos y los _"Umhn"_ graves, los nombres emitidos en tonos desprovistos de vergüenza, pero embadurnados de sentimientos y placer.

― **¡Amhn, Jellal!** ―un gritito soltó la mujer después de sentir una de las grandes manos del azulado apretar sus nalgas con fuerza para luego azotarla con cariño, dejando un picor _interesante_ en la zona.

― **Umhp… ¿N-no te gustó?** ―una risilla ahogada por un gruñido luego de la pregunta le indicó a Erza que él encontró divertidísima su sorpresa y por ello utilizó su peso para tirarlo de nuevo de espaldas a la cama.

― **Ammhn…** ―sollozó de éxtasis al recibir otro cariño similar― **No puedo… ammm… negarlo…** ―aceptó mientras colocaba sus manos en su duro abdomen para elevarse y buscar más placer.

Jellal volvió reír y la ayudó en su búsqueda, obteniendo a cambió lo mismo, especialmente al ver su cabello escarlata apegarse a esos pechos llenos que subían y bajaban al ritmo de sus caderas y su rostro colmado de placer descendía hasta él para compartir el grito de su éxtasis en un beso profundo que lo ayudó a liberarse junto con ella.

 _Y luego todo en blanco, como una habitación inundada de luz._

Tras un lapso de placentero embelesamiento incalculable su pupila captó el rojo escarlata de la mujer que respiraba aún agitada sobre él.

Jellal elevó su mano y acarició su pequeña cabeza, un gesto que la hizo acurrucarse más sobre su cuerpo y sacó otra sonrisa de él.

― **¿Cómoda?**

― **Umhu~** ―casi maulló en satisfacción mientras se estiraba sobre él y depositaba un beso tierno y cariñoso en su mandíbula―. **¿Tú?**

― **Te declaro mi cobija a partir de ahora…** ―la miró con ojos entrecerrados, haciéndola temblar en anticipación a lo que esa mirada siempre traía consigo.

 _Ambos se abrazaron con posesión juguetona._

― **Acepto** ―contestó sonrojada Erza y observó la expresión victoriosa en el rostro de Jellal así que hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del azulado sonrió con malicia traviesa y―sabedora de lo que provocaría― movió su lengua de manera juguetona en donde el pulso del azulado era más notorio.

… _.Y Jellal, de manera inevitable y sorpresiva para él mismo, rompió a reír…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Dx Sus reviews atraen el pecado cítrico xD**

 **Gracias por leer y dejar comentario**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Ay, pero que pecadores! DDx Que alguien los censure. ¡No vuelvo a escribir pecado! *huye*

xDDD

Espero les haya gustado. Tal vez use este mismo fic para depositar One Shots picarones de los ARTS zukulemthos JERZA de Mashima. xDD Pero ahora solo es una idea. Así que, esto queda en completo.

Oh, El titulo... xD Eso es por la mirada de Jellal, es un expresión facial bien pecadora y la sonrisilla de Erza es incitadora. 7x7

En fin…

Gracias por leer, pecadoras. 7w7)r

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Por un mundo con más JERZA!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	2. With Light

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡UN MILLÓN DE PALABRAS!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Así como lo leéis! **DDX** Con este fic celebro el millón de palabras publicadas. Nunca pensé escribir y nunca pensé en escribir tanto. **xD** De hecho siempre dije que me iba retirar al llegar a este número. Es hermoso cumplir las metas. **NwN**

Gracias a todas/todos quienes de alguna u otra manera me habéis animado, aconsejado, y ayudado a mejorar. Gracias por sus comentarios que me mantuvieron escribiendo hasta ahora y gracias por disfrutar del Jerza lleno de miel que escribí con tanto cariño. **NwN**

Ojalá disfruten la lectura. **QwQ/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Inspirado en el Art de Mashima incluido como bonus en uno de los tomos.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

«Pensamiento»

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Second Expression**

 **.**

 **« With Light »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El sol apenas se asomaba cuando por fin su hogar estuvo a la vista.

Tres días enteros lidiando con todo el papeleo del Nuevo Consejo Mágico lo había dejado más agotado que todos esos años que anduvo de nómada con su gremio independiente, claro que ahora no habían batallas en grandes desventajas numéricas contra artes mágicas ilegales luego de horas y horas de viaje, búsqueda de información, mal dormir y sigilo estricto, pero seguía siendo más cansado.

Tal vez era porque ahora su hogar era un lugar fijo.

 _Aunque su lugar en el mundo siempre estaría junto a ella._

El azulado observó cómo los rayos del astro rey abrazaban la fachada de su morada y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hermoso cuadro, esa casa la habían elegido por la paz que transmitían los arboles circundantes, el hermoso pórtico y las grandes ventanas que reflejaban con agradecimiento la cálida luz que los bañaba, para Jellal esa era una de las vistas más hermosas que había visto en su vida.

 _Aunque nunca superando a la persona que le gustaba admirar más en el mundo._

Cuando entró en su casa su mente solo podía pensar en tomar un vaso de jugo, bañarse y dormir, Erza de seguro estaría en una misión y por tanto acurrucarse junto a ella estaba ―para su mala suerte― fuera de la ecuación, así que, se quitó la capa de viaje y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras contestaba la lácrima portátil que vibró contra su pierna, soltó un suspiro al ver que era de su gremio.

― **¿Dime?** ―Jellal, guardó el jarrón de jugo y se llevó el vaso a los labios mientras escuchaba―. **De eso puede encargarse Meredy, nadie mejor que ella para asignar esa clase de misiones** ―negó con la cabeza ante la réplica en tanto esperaba su turno para responder se terminó la bebida―. **Dile a Sorano que yo dije que no, ella le prometió a su hermana acompañarla ese día y no va usar una misión como excusa** ―lavó el vaso mientras sostenía la lácrima con su hombro y mejilla―. **Si no les hace caso dile que le asignaré todas las misiones en zonas despobladas que lleguen durante todo el año** ―volvió a negar cuando escuchó a Sawyer burlarse de la albina y de manera tranquila subió por las escaleras de lacada madera―. **Me alegra que haya aceptado. Y sí, no estoy de humor, fue una reunión pesada, Erik, siempre lo es cuando se trata de crear nuevas legislaciones** ―su mano húmeda giró la perilla de su habitación y el sol proveniente de las grandes ventanas lo hizo cerrar los ojos―. **No sé si iré al gremio hoy, déjame pensar y lue…**

― **Buenos días, Jellal…**

― **Y luego…** ―repitió y abrió los ojos, cuando su mirada se acostumbró a la luminosa habitación su pensamiento murió al instante.

 _Se había equivocado._

Su hermosa esposa estaba en casa.

 _Y en cama._

Y ahora sí, él estaba ante una de las vistas más espectaculares que, a pesar de su vida de pecador, le era obsequiada como una dadiva inmerecida, porque para Jellal Fernandes cada rayo de sol que se colaba por los ventanales refractándose contra la clara madera haciéndola brillar como el oro y logrando así un efecto ilusorio sobre esa mujer de resplandeciente cabellera escarlata tendida con infinita gracia sobre la cama.

Erza Scarlet.

 _Su luz._

Para Jellal su piel de porcelana más que recibir la luz parecía expedirla, y ―para su agrado― había mucha piel a la vista, aunque su mente batallaba en decidirse si la sedosa sabana cubría muy poco o demasiado de ella.

― **No iré al gremio hoy…** ―contestó enronquecido y apagó la lácrima de comunicación.

Erza sonrió para él.

― **Pensé que estabas…** ―carraspeó y terminó de adentrarse en el lugar― **en una misión…**

― **Lo estuve ayer** ―le contestó ella en tanto se elevaba un poco sobre la almohada,asentaba su codo en el colchón y colocaba su mano bajo su mejilla. Un mechón de cabello escarlata se burló de Jellal al deslizarse como la caricia de un amante por su cremoso hombro acariciando el contorno de uno de sus pechos apenas cubiertos―. **Quería estar en casa lo antes posible. ¿Te sorprendí?** ―sonrió traviesa y la sabana se arrugó un poco, revelando un centímetro más de suave piel.

 _«Definitivamente cubre mucho»_ por fin se decidió el azulado en su anterior dilema.

― **Mucho…** ―balbuceó lo que pensó pero para su suerte también servía de respuesta a la pregunta de Erza, Jellal soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta el escritorio junto a la ventana, su vista periférica no perdió de vista ni un solo momento a la mujer que resplandecía como una tentación en un sueño―. **Yo también quería llegar a casa** ―informó y dejó la lácrima en el mueble―. **Y…** **No creo que salga hoy de aquí.**

― **¿Eso quiere decir que tendré a mi esposo solo para mi toda la mañana?**

― **Mañana, tarde, noche y madrugada, si no te molesta…** ―sonrió de medio lado en cuanto se volteó a verla.

― **Eso suena mejor** ―Erza sonrió felinamente, su mano acarició su propio muslo de manera provocadora y sus ojos ansiosos se clavaron en él― **Ven…** ―una petición _¿u orden?_ salió de sus labios, Jellal no estaba seguro porque se perdió en el movimiento sutil de la pierna que se extendió hacia él, la muda invitación del arco lujurioso de ese pequeño pie que le ofrecía logró que su mirada vagara desde ese lugar, por las torneadas pantorrillas y hasta la sabana, que, como si obedeciesen la muda orden de su lujuria creciente, se encogieron sobre el cuerpo femenino y dejaron entrever el inició de la curva de unos bien formados glúteos.

― **No me puedo negar a una invitación así…** ―finalmente pudo hablar y con rapidez se deshizo de su blanca camisa la cual quedó olvidada junto el resto de su ropa, cuando llegó junto a la cama Erza se mordió el labio inferior extasiada de su desnudez impúdica contra la luz de la pura mañana, cada musculo en sus brazos, piernas y firme abdomen se observaba definido por las pocas sombras que tanta claridad permitía crear, su cuerpo la embelesó y aún más cuando Jellal se sentó en el borde de la cama, la miró con sus ojos de miel oscurecida por el deseo y tomó uno de sus pies para besar sus dedos.

 _La mujer no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro lleno de necesidad._

Los labios del azulado besaron su tobillo, se deslizaron como seda por sus pantorrillas, y la hicieron ahogar un gemido divertido cuando se entretuvo besando la parte interna de su rodilla.

― **Jel..lal…** ―le llamó, solo la manera en que mencionó su nombre le indicó al azulado lo que quería pero, aunque él no tenía nunca problema alguno en darle _eso_ que ella deseaba, también le encantaba jugar con su deseo, así que con una sonrisa divertida dejó que su labio inferior continuara su recorrido pasivo por su extremidad, mordiendo con cariño la parte superior de sus piernas y colando una mano en medio de su unión para separarlas más para él e infiltrar así su lengua por el interior de los muslos que rivalizaban en suavidad con la sedosa sabana que cada vez la cubría menos.

― **Dulce…** ―murmuró contra su piel caliente que se humedecía con cada centímetro que él avanzaba―. **Toda tú eres dulce…** ―declaró en tanto sus manos acariciaban el contorno de sus muslos y luego hundía sus dedos en la carne de sus piernas para colocarlas sobre sus fuertes hombros, hundiendo; al mismo tiempo, su rostro en el centro de sus piernas que lo tentaba con la calidez y el brillo de su excitación, su lengua no tardó en probar su centro y el primer gemido de Erza por la manera en que él lamió su entrada solo acrecentó su hambre por ella, así que soltó sus piernas para usar sus manos y acercarla más a él, colándolas bajo su suave trasero, logrando; gracias a la nueva cercanía, aprisionar su pequeño botón de carne entre sus dientes mientras su lengua penetraba su interior sedoso y sus labios succionaban en un equilibrio perfecto entre placer y tortura el lugar con el que sus dientes jugueteaban.

Una y otra y otra vez.

 _Soltándolo, atrapándolo._

Deleitándose en el sonido de su placer.

― **Ahm… ah… ah… Jellal…** ―Erza no dudó ni un solo momento en rendirse a su toque, y, en lugar de combatirlo bajó una mano y la enredó en las hebras azuladas de su amante y su cadera se elevó hacia él sincronizándose con las acometidas de esa lengua experta, su boca se abrió más al placer cuando el coló dos dedos en su resbaladiza entrada y los movió una y otra vez en dirección a su hueso pélvico― **Jellal… Ahmmm…** ―sus músculos contrayéndose contra los dedos y lengua invasora la hicieron cerrar sus ojos, por tanto no evidenció el momento en que su propia mano bajó a unirse a la de él y la otra comenzó a apretar su pecho en busca de más placer y cuando su cuerpo parecía llegar al límite todas las caricias excepto las propias se detuvieron― **¿Je…Jellal?** ―le llamó y casi sin ganas abrió sus ojos, su mano continuó acariciando su propio cuerpo y el mencionado frunció el ceño divertido.

― **Vaya, vaya…** ―sonrió de medio lado― **¿Acaso no soy suficiente?** ―levantó una ceja y Erza se sonrojó al ver su mano actuando.

― **Yo…** ―se mordió el labio y abochornada escondió su rostro entre sus manos cuando escuchó a Jellal reír.

― **Tan dulce…** ―sintió como Jellal tomaba su mano y chupaba los dedos con los que ella misma se había estimulado, tembló de placer al sentir el calor de su boca― **Erza, mírame…** ―escuchó la voz del azulado junto a su oído y se sorprendió al notar que él estaba sobre ella y en medio de sus muslos―, **eres tan tentadora que ni tu puedes evitar querer un poco de ti…** ―besó su oreja, mordió su lóbulo y descendió en una mezcla de roces y besos húmedos por su mandíbula―. **No te preocupes…** ―susurró con una sonrisa sobre sus labios―, **eres con la única que te compartiría…** ―Erza rió aún apenada pero pronto sus labios fueron tomados en posesión por Jellal, sus manos se enredaron en su cuello y dejó que las manos fuertes de él fuesen quienes ahora masajearan con descaro sus pechos llenos, apretándolos y amasándolos con la fuerza necesaria para que su deleite fuese tragado por la boca de Jellal, y a cambio, la peli-escarlata elevó su pierna y abrazó la cintura del hombre permitiendo un roce hipnótico entre su dureza y su humedad, cada falsa embestida mandaba cosquillas por su espina dorsal y hacía gruñir al hombre sobre ella, ocasionándole una necesidad en aumento.

 _Calor._

 _Deseo._

 _Desenfreno._

Decidida soltó una de sus manos y le permitió vagar, acariciar y rasguñar la fuerte espalda de su amado, apretar una de esas firmes nalgas y luego descender y extenderse sobre la completa erección que no dejaba de tentarla, apretó con algo de fuerza y sintió el fibroso cuerpo estremecerse sobre ella. Sonrió. Bajó su mano por la longitud, exprimiendo con pericia su grosor, descendió hasta su base, jugueteó con sus inflamados testículos, y se deleitó cuando él tomó su pierna en su cintura y la aprisionó más alto en el anverso de su codo abriéndola más para él.

 _Ya ninguno podía con el juego._

Así que, sin perder tiempo, la peli-escarlata guió su henchido miembro hacia ella, al centro de sus muslos que se abrieron más para él, a la humedad que acarició su textura y a la dureza que fue abrazado por su suavidad interna. Gimieron juntos cuando cada centímetro ingreso y jadearon con una sonrisa cuando la embestida se hizo presente y tocó la profundidad que ambos deseaban. Sus caderas entrechocaron en tanto el sudor permitía una mayor fricción entre sus cuerpos, Jellal aumentó la velocidad y su boca, besó con amor incondicional el dije de la cadena que él le regalo en su primera navidad juntos, luego descendió a sus suaves pechos que bailaban con el vaivén de sus entradas y salidas, sus bocas se partieron en palabras inentendibles y sus labios chuparon y degustaron sus pezones, sus labios subieron a su clavícula, sus dientes dejaron una marca en su hombro cuando ella subió su otra pierna y enlazó sus tobillos para ayudarlo a mantener el ritmo pero ante todo la profundidad.

Cuando sus labios se volvieron a encontrar sus mentes estaban difusas, la penetración era casi asfixiada por la contracción de la excitación a punto de reventar en ambos y al llegar profundo y fuerte una vez más el placer logró que los dientes de ella rasgaran el labio masculino por la lujuria desatada.

 _Y la liberación de uno trajo la del otro._

Jellal, sin poder evitarlo enredó sus dedos en los mechones escarlata de ella y la atrajo hacia sí en un beso más salvaje y en un último brío, acometió en su interior contraído y liberó toda su pasión en ella, haciéndola gemir contra su boca, creando un intercambio de imprecaciones gozosas y de sonrisas agotadas y extasiadas.

 _Plenitud._

La habitación irradiada de luz parecía ser un reflejo de sus almas desbordantes de amor, el calor del día acariciaba los cuerpos que se mantenían entrelazados en tanto sus respiraciones se regulaban, la brillantez que relucía todo tras y dentro de la ventana no se podía comparar con el brillo en la mirada de ambos, ni tampoco con la sinceridad de sus sonrisas cuando un primer beso suave y tierno fue intercambiado.

― **¿Así que te tengo durante toda la mañana, tarde, noche y madrugada, eh?** ―preguntó Erza sonriendo al sentir los gentiles dedos de Jellal apartar los húmedos mechones escarlata de su rostro.

― **Y los que le siguen también…** ―cerró los ojos cuando Erza se elevó, y con lentitud acarició con la yema de sus dedos su tatuaje y descendió a besar su parpado.

Jellal sonrió.

― **Eso suena mejor…** ―le besó con dulzura cuando él abrió los ojos y soltó un gritito divertido cuando Jellal la atrajo con fuerza a su pecho y la acurrucó entre sus fuertes brazos.

― **Y eso me alegra a mí** ―se inclinó a besar su frente, Erza se abrazó a su cuello y Jellal cerró los ojos disfrutando de su aroma y las caricias de la mujer que amaba en su cabello.

 _Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido._

Pero estaba bien, necesitaba descansar.

… _Le quedaba un largo y placentero día por vivir…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **D: Sus reviews mantienen viva a esta autora :D**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Como dije, quería darle más amor a los arts oficiales JERZA pecadores de Mashima. :x

Este producto se llama FWP (Fluff With Porn) xD De hecho existe el PWP (Porn Without Plot) pero no me gusta cómo suena así que a la miel alimonada le puse nombre.7w7)r Soy rebelde.

La imagen en la que me basé es una que dibujó Mashima en la que Erza está acostada en una cama y apenas cubierta con una sabana mientras parece sonreír a alguien frente a ella (Obviamente a Jellal) 7w7)r.

Esto está en "Canon" o sea basado en "Mashiverse" y por tanto se une con el anterior cap, y con mis anteriores fics "Time Skip With You" "Cálida Navidad" y "Loving You".

De nuevo demasiadas gracias por el apoyo, eso me ha traído hasta este momento. QwQ

Besos enormes. O3O/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **Gracias por su leer.**

 **Adieu.**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. With Bathrobe

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡JELLAL´s DAY!**

O al menos se suponía que lo subiría para ese día, pero mientras escribía me quedé dormida sobre el teclado… **7w7)r**

Se supone también que esta historia estaba en completo, pero quise usar un art oficial de Mashima para eso y pensé que ponerlo aquí sería más ordenado. **xD** En pocas palabras tengo un TOC no diagnosticado y si no ordeno las cosas como me indica la lógica me da ansiedad. **:x**

¡Que lo disfruten! **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : FT y sus pjs Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Basado en el art oficial "Hotel" de Mashima. La historia empalagosa es especulación mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Third Expressión**

 **.**

 **« With Bathrobe »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sin duda él se consideraba el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes y año tras año desde que empezó a vivir con esa hermosa mujer de cabellera escarlata, Jellal Fernandes agradecía su grandiosa suerte inmerecida, por muchos años creyó que nunca podría estar al lado de ella, pero, para suerte de él, la vida es impredecible y tiende a destruir las expectaciones que pones en ella.

 _Y él estaba feliz con ello._

Y entre tantas cosas que hacían feliz su vida además ―y principalmente― de su amada Erza Scarlet―su gremio legal e independiente, su hermoso hogar en las afueras de Magnolia o su colección inigualable de libros de magia arcana―, Jellal no creía ser merecedor de absolutamente nada más.

 _Pero su esposa de cabello escarlata pensaba diferente._

Y cuando su esposa pensaba algo, lo interiorizada, lo moldeaba, lo creía, lo planeaba, lo expresaba, y lo ejecutaba a pies juntillas y con toda la emoción que tal evento iniciado en su mente y pasado por su corazón ganaba, se hacía realidad. Y entonces así había nacido:

 _El día de Jellal._

Y es que él día de Jellal era uno muy diferente a un cumpleaños, o a navidad, o a su aniversario.

 _Obviamente._

El primero se lo celebraban todos sus allegados ―aunque esa fecha era un invento porque ni idea de su día real de nacimiento―, y las segundas fechas eran días para celebrar la vida y lo que les había regalado; pero, en cambio, el día de Jellal tenía dos puntos que lo diferenciaban del resto:

 _Erza lo había creado._

 _Solo Erza se lo celebraba._

Y como todo lo que hacia la reina de las hadas tenía que ser hecho con todo su empeño, el día de Jellal era un día lleno de sorpresas, mimos, descanso y mucho, mucho amor.

 _Y… disfrute._

Y por eso, ese día en que la tarde ya caía y el ocaso lento y perezoso se empezaba a retirar para dar paso a la noche; Jellal Fernandes estaba ahí, en un lujoso hotel sentado en un muy cómodo y espacioso sofá de lectura con solo la bata de baño puesta después de que Erza le preparase la bañera al volver de un divertido paseo por todo lo que él alguna vez quiso ver en el viejo reino de Stella.

 _Un día perfecto._

Pero Jellal no podía evitar sonreír aún más, porque lo mejor del _"Día de Jellal"_ sucedía en la noche, y no porque hicieran cosas muy diferentes a las que hacían en otros días.

 _No._

Sino era esa sensación de que para Erza, al menos en ese día, solo existía él y nadie más.

En esas horas él se permitía ser egoísta y acaparar toda la atención de la aclamada Titania, en esas horas solo importaban él y ella y el mundo y todos sus habitantes se desdibujaban hasta desaparecer, como cuando a una acuarela se le agrega demasiada agua.

Solo ellos.

 _Solo Erza para Jellal._

 _Solo Jellal para Erza._

Por tanto cuando la escuchó salir del baño y acercarse a su silla sintió su cuerpo prepararse para demostrarle todo ese egoísta y posesivo sentimiento, pero cuando tocaron la puerta de su habitación no pudo más que mirar la puerta un poco frustrado.

― **Servicio a la habitación** ―escuchó mientras sentía como Erza se sentaba en el respaldo alto del sillón, no necesitó voltear la cabeza para saberlo porque por el rabillo del ojo captó el brillo de las luces del atardecer que caían como una caricia sobre los edificios de la ciudad y a la vez hacían casi resplandecer el escarlata cabello de la mujer que estaba ahí sentada.

Se levantó.

Sin voltear a ver a Erza, porque sabía que si lo hacia no podría cumplir con su objetivo, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió un par de centímetros y negó con la cabeza, el joven que llevaba el carrito de servicio no necesitó más que eso y su mirada aún peligrosa ―porque pecador y peligroso siempre sería― para retirarse sin replicar, el azulado soltó un suspiro y colocó el letrero de _"No molestar"._

Nadie debía hacerlo.

 _Después de todo era SU día._

― **Esta ciudad es hermosa…** ―la voz de la mujer que amaba lo hizo voltear y volver hacia ella, Erza aún estaba sentada en el respaldo del sofá y Jellal sintió su boca seca al verla tan solo con un sencillo juego de lencería, la cadena que él le regaló en una navidad y su cabellera suelta, los grandes ventanales aún dejaban penetrar la luz y ella parecía casi etérea ahí sentada dejando que los osados rayos de sol que se negaban a morir acariciasen su piel de la manera en la que sus dedos picaban por hacerlo.

 _«Atrevidos»_

Y entonces Jellal apuró su paso, sin responder, solo caminó, se arrodilló en la silla y rodeó con sus brazos a la mujer ahí sentada que solo respondió con una fresca carcajada que lo hizo sentir una ebullición de felicidad por ser él ―solo él y nadie más― quien la hacía así de feliz.

― **No más bella que tú…** ―le susurró por fin al oído y sintió el calor acumularse en sus pequeñas orejas.

― **Jellal…** ―trató de ocultar el bochorno en su voz pero eso era imposible, él la conocía demasiado bien como para pasarlo desapercibido―, **se supone que es tu día, yo soy quien debería darte los halagos…**

― **Pues el halago más grande para mí es que tú, Erza Scarlet, estés aquí conmigo…** ―contestó peinando las hebras de su cabello, apartándolas de su hombro derecho y enterrando su rostro en su cuello para dejar un par de besos en cualquier parte en que la cremosa y suave piel fuese accesible.

― **Jellal…** ―Erza rió al sentir sus labios jugando con la piel de sus hombros, dejando besos tan suaves y cariñosos que era como recibir en su piel la caricia de una pluma, pero tan llenos de sentimientos que su espalda no pudo evitar arquearse mientras sentía como los labios del azulado ejercían una pequeña succión cuando encontraron el lugar entre la cadenita plateada y su cuello, justo en donde su pulso latía―, **si-siéntate en el sofá…** ―ordenó con una exhalación deseosa.

― **¿Es necesario?** ―suspiró contra su cuello.

― **Lo es… hoy es tú día…** ―sujetó la mano del azulado que se encaminaba hacia su pecho.

― **¿Y en mi día no se supone que puedo hacer lo que quiero?** ―rebatió mordiendo con suavidad su hombro, haciéndola perder la fuerza en su mano y aprovechando para hacer descender uno de los breteles de su sostén de encaje.

― **N-no…** ―casi maulló al sentir los dedos de Jellal descender de su hombro, trazando con delicadeza la curva de su pecho ahora semi expuesto―, **es el día en que yo me encargo de tu placer…**

― **Erza…**

― **Siéntate…** ―fue lo que repitió al bajarse del respaldo del sofá y encararlo―, **en el sillón…**

Jellal sonrió con socarronería.

 _Y se sentó._

Fuese lo que fuese que tenía planeado Erza, Jellal sabía que terminaría de la misma manera en la que él estaba planeando en ese momento.

― **Como usted ordene…** ―colocando las manos en cada bracete del sofá, Jellal esperó el accionar de la guerrera frente a él.

Erza le sonrió con dulzura mientras se acercaba, y eso era todo lo que necesitó para simplemente recostarse por completo en el suave mueble, mientras, con toda la anticipación acumulándose en la base de su hombría, observar como ella se inclinaba hacia él desde el frente del sofá y sin mucho más preámbulo que el de sus manos abriendo su bata de baño, inclinarse para besarle con ímpetu, con fuerza y con una pasión que él no tuvo ninguna razón ―ni quería encontrar alguna― para no devolverle de la misma manera.

 _Y con un extra de ganas, podría agregar._

Y mientras la lengua de ella entraba arrasadora en su boca, sus manos terminaban de abrir su bata y se paseaban libres por su cuerpo, acariciando y hasta rasguñando centímetro a centímetro de él, trayendo calor deliciosamente insoportable a la piel que hacia un rato había refrescado en la bañera, un calor que contrastaba con el frío metal plateado que había colocado hacia años en su dedo anular para gritarle al mundo de manera simbólica lo que por tanto tiempo calló y pensó en dejar guardado.

 _Que iluso había sido._

― **Erza…** ―susurró con necesidad cuando los labios de ella se alejaron de los de él, sus manos trataron de acercar su delicioso cuerpo hacia sí mismo pero la peli-escarlata rió y evitó con gracia sus manos.

― **Yo me encargo de todo…** ―sus labios acariciaron los del azulado en la vocalización de cada palabra y su cálido aliento lo hizo tensar la mandíbula cuando descendió por su cuello y en el medio de su bata abierta hasta crear un camino de húmedos besos que se detuvo en la zona que experimentaba una oleada irresistible de placer en cuanto sintió la cercanía de esa boca traviesa.

― **Erza… Om…** ―Gruñó impasible cuando ella usó su lengua en su base, delicadamente, sin despegar sus oscuros ojos chocolate de los de él y con una suavidad pasmosa subió por su longitud casi completamente erecta, lamió y besó en tanto su mano jugueteaba con la expansión de piel tensa que su lengua ya había humedecido, para cuando Jellal sintió la estreches de sus labios descender por su empalme sus manos ya habían encontrado el camino a su cabello escarlata y sus ojos no podían despegarse de la mirada lasciva que ella le dedicaba tras sus espesas pestañas.

Enredó con más fuerzas sus manos en su cabello.

 _Su anillo plateado contrastando contra la calidez del color que se enredaba en sus dedos._

Un cabello tan sedoso como la lengua que lo estaba acariciando.

Erza fue delicada al inicio, sabía cómo volverlo loco. Ella solo usaba la presión en sus labios cuando descendía a su base y luego usaba el roce de su lengua suave como el terciopelo para brindarle placer a la punta de su longitud mientras su mano apretaba los lugares que habían perdido presión.

 _Abajo y arriba, su lengua y la presión de sus labios._

El placer se acumulaba más y más mientras Erza aumentaba la tortura haciendo que sus perfectos dientes rasparan con cuidado planeado la piel que ya estaba resbalosa por las atenciones que le daba.

 _Un gruñido tras otro._

― **Mmmph…** ―la vibración en la garganta de ella al gemir mandó la alerta a Jellal y aunque sus manos seguían tomando con algo de fuerza su cabello para ayudarla a descender y ascender, su agarre disminuyó luego de una segunda señal.

― **Er-Erza… es mi día…** ―susurró entre dientes tratando de contenerse―, **ven aquí, Scarlet…** ―su voz era más grave y más aterciopelada de lo normal, para la mujer esa voz se le antojó como el chocolate.

Caliente, oscuro, dulce.

 _Tentador._

Y la coaccionó.

 _La hizo olvidar su plan y someterse a su orden disfrazada de ruego._

Su boca descendió y ascendió una vez más y por fin dejó libré la completa erección, sin poder evitarlo depositó un beso en la punta antes de levantarse, dejar caer sus bragas por sus largas piernas y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, suspirando de anticipación al sentir las manos de Jellal tomar con posesión sus caderas mientras ella guiaba su empalme a su centro húmedo y deseoso, descendiendo sobre él con la experiencia de dos amantes expertos, recibiéndolo en su interior sedoso por la pasión y el deseo que complacerlo hacía un momento había conseguido en ella.

― **Jell…amm…** ―su boca se abrió para dejar escapar un gemido cuando sin demora Jellal la elevó de nuevo y la hizo descender con fuerza sobre su cadera, Erza sonrió deseosa de más, por supuesto que adoraba la gentileza, la dedicación y la entrega que Jellal le regalaba en sus momentos de entrega, pero también adoraba esa otra manera.

 _Fuerte._

 _Salvaje._

 _Duro._

La boca de Jellal se ajustó a la suya cuando la hizo descender por segunda vez, su lengua pareció ingresar en ella con la misma sincronía con la que él penetraba en su centro una y otra vez, sus rodillas por fin recordaron su función y se afirmaron en la suavidad del sofá, ayudándose a sí misma a elevarse más hasta casi liberar a Jellal por completo, pero atrapándolo de nuevo con fuerza en el descenso. Sus labios se separaron de los de él al sentirlo elevar su propia cadera para llegar más profundo y cuando sintió el roce continuó en el sitio que hacía que su vientre fuera un grupo de nudos de pasión contenida, Erza se sujetó a su cuello en tanto arqueaba su espalda, permitiéndole a Jellal enterrar su rostro en sus pechos, besando el dije de la cadena, lamiendo la curvatura de uno de sus pechos, usando su lengua para liberar uno de sus pezones y meterlo a su boca en tanto ella subía y bajaba en él.

Montándolo.

 _Sintiéndolo por completo._

― **Omh… Ah… ammh…** ―Las manos de Jellal se alejaron de su cadera para soltar su sostén pero Erza no perdió el ritmo, al contrario, lo aumentó sin pena de sentir la manera en que sus pechos recién liberados se sincronizaban con el movimiento de su dueña, Jellal se embebió de esa imagen antes de amasar uno con su mano y bajar la otra para masajear con dos de sus dedos la zona de Erza en la que él desaparecía una y otra vez dentro de ella― **Jellal…**

― **Umhu…** ―Con un beso en su cuello y un movimiento circular del pulgar de peliazul, Erza liberó su pasión en un gemido agudo mientras aún sentía las embestidas de Jellal llenarla, su cuerpo aún se entregaba a él a pesar de que su mente estaba en blanco y en cuanto volvió a recuperar algo de sentido no pudo más que evitar sonreír y gemir de nuevo al sentirlo moverse dentro de ella y escucharlo gruñir y liberarse en su interior mientras escondía la cara en su cuello y respiraba de manera errática en la perdida de toda razón gracias al placer.

 _Agitación._

 _Sudor._

 _Sonrisas._

Erza se separó un poco de él, o al menos lo que permitían los brazos de Jellal que la mantenían abrazada junto a su cuerpo y le permitían sentir su corazón desbocado, su mano se elevó a su rostro, delineó su mandíbula, apartó su húmedo cabello de su cara con adoración absoluta, y delineó su tatuaje con una sonrisa llena de vida y verdadera alegría.

― **Feliz día, Jellal…** ―le sonrió con timidez, con las mejillas rojas y con los ojos desbordantes de amor por él.

Jellal intentó responder con palabras, pero no pudo.

… _Sus besos se encargaron de decirle lo feliz que era junto a ella…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar escribiendo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Y como Jellal se merece todo el amor del mundo, no pude evitar el darle pecado en su día ―o al menos el que el fandom en Tumblr escogió para él― xD

Y sí, les aseguró que Jellal también instauró el "Día De Erza" esos dos no pueden ser injustos el uno con el otro. 7x7)r

El art que usé es en el que Jellal está sentado en una sofá con solo una bata puesta y Erza está viendo hacia los ventanales abiertos de la habitación.

Espero les haya gustado, pecadoras. 7v7)r Gracias por leer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	4. With Armor

.

* * *

.

¿Adivinen que día es hoy? **7v7)r** Hoy es... ¡el día **JERZA**! Y para aclarar a los que leerán esto después de hoy, hoy es **27 de Octubre** , según el fandom, y ya reconocido por Mashima... Oh yeah! Es el día de la OTP más hermosa del mundo... ASDFGHJASDFGHJ... ¡Ay, sí, sí! Yo sé que algunos de vosotras tenéis otras OTPs que tal vez y queráis más, pero en mi corazón ellos gobiernan. **xDDD** ¡Mátenme ya que no tengo arreglo! Lol. En fin, que tediosa que estoy hoy... es que estoy tan feliz de que Mashima dibujara para el Jerza Day algo tan bonito y sexy para mis bebés amados... **QwQ** *shoro en spanish de la happiness* Por favor, perdonen este fangirleo y lean... espero les guste... **TToTT)b**

Por cierto, este fic está basado en ese art tan hermoso que nos regaló Mashima. *corazones*

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Importante** :

Si desean apoyar el Jerza y tienen cuentas en Twitter, en Tumblr y etc, retwitteen, reblogueen y den me "Encorazona" a todos los arts y artistas que se esfuerzan en mantener vivo el fandom, sin ellos Mashima ni se hubiese dado cuenta de la celebración y no se hubiese unido con su hermoso dibujo, lo mismo pasó con el Gruvia, y el Nalu y Gale. ¡Apoyen! Sin estos artistas el fandom muere y con ellos todo el material que nos alegra el corazón. Lo mismo que con los escritores de fanfics, ¡Tenemos sentimientos, chicos! QwQ Sus comentarios son lo único que nos motiva a seguir escribiendo utilizando nuestro poco tiempo libre y de gratis, ya sea de este u otro fandom o parejas o que se yo... ¡Apoyen! ¡Comenten! No dejen que otro artista, fanficker o fandom desaparezca por sentirse solo o sin apoyo... ¡Y creen material también! :D

.

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer** : FT y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Fourth Expression**

 **.**

 **« With Armor »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La idea empezó la tarde anterior.

Erza volteó a ver a Jellal quien acababa de sentarse en la mesa.

 _Tal vez era hora de llevarla a cabo._

La joven de cabello escarlata caminó a paso lento a la mesa con el desayuno de Jellal en las manos, como todos los sábados en que estaban juntos y no en misiones, a ella le tocó prepararlo, el desayuno en sus manos eran un par de tostadas francesas, un jugo de manzana y una taza de frutas cortadas en cubos y un par de fresas, él sonrió al verlo y le agradeció, y entonces Erza se dio cuenta que no había puesto en acción la idea que había tenido

 _¡Que tonta!_

 _«¡Concéntrate, tienes otra oportunidad!»_ se dijo a sí misma después de sonreírle a él y devolverse por su propio desayuno.

A diferencia del de Jellal, las tostadas francesas de ella estaban coronadas por una porción generosa de crema batida que se derretía apenas tocaba su lengua y llenaba su boca de dulzura, la única cosa del desayuno que Jellal había preparado pues a él la crema batida le quedaba de maravilla, al igual que le quedaba de maravilla hacer fresas en forma de corazones para decorarlos, justo como las que le puso sobre la crema batida de sus tostadas cuando ella llegó a la mesa y se sentó.

 _¡Tan adorable!_

Erza le sonrió encantada y se dispuso a comer cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

 _¡Había olvidado de nuevo la idea y solo se había sentado a desayunar!_

Ahogó un bufido para no llamar la atención de Jellal.

 _«¿¡Cómo diablos me volví a olvidar!?»_ Se volvió a regañar. _«¿Cómo qué por qué, Erza!?»_ Continuaba su debate contra sí misma. _«¡Por estar pensando en la dulce crema batida y en los lindos corazones de fresa que él hace! ¡Vamos, Erza Scarlet! ¡Si dejaras de pensar en lo deliciosamente suave y dulce que es su crema batida y en lo perfectas que son sus fresas en forma de corazón y en lo bonitos que se ven en el plato... ¡Especialmente cuando me trae el desayuno a la cama!_ ―suspiró internamente― _Con esa preciosa sonrisa de él y su cabello de recién despierto en la mañana y además cuando usa ese delantal de conejos chef que le compré, o mejor... cuando no usa nada y...»_

― **¿Erza? ¿Me escuchas?**

La mujer salió de su mundo de fantasía parpadeando atontada.

 _¡Demonios!_

Sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad, su cabello recogido en una cola de cabello se meneó de lado a lado.

 _«¡Me desconcentré de nuevo! ¡Y esta vez ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a lo que me decía!_

― **S-sí... sí...** ―respondió nerviosa llevándose un bocado de la dichosa crema batida a la boca, por la expresión divertida de Jellal pudo adivinar sin error alguno de la certeza de que él no le había creído nada.

― **Bien** ―dijo él luego de esconder una sonrisa traviesa detrás del vaso del jugo de manzana al beber―, **¿estás de acuerdo con lo que dije?**

― **P-por supuesto...**

― **Entonces, está decidido** ―declaró con una sonrisa ladeada―, **desde mañana no más postres en esta casa.**

― **¿¡Eh!?** ―la reina de las hadas ―o más bien de los dulces y los postres― casi escupe la comida que tenía en la boca―. **¿¡Por qué!?** ―dijo, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de tela a cuadros que le pasó su esposo.

― **¿Cómo qué por qué?** ―dijo fingiendo no entender la consternación de ella―. **Te lo acabo de explicar y tú estuviste de acuerdo. ¿O no?** ―alzó una ceja esperando la respuesta de su adorada esposa.

― **Oh...** ―dijo ella, abriendo la boca y cerrándola como si no pudiese encontrar más palabras, le miró a él, luego a las tostadas con crema batida y fresas en forma de corazón, e intentó hablar de nuevo pero parecía muy abatida― **Yo...** ―lo miró a los ojos, como pidiendo ayuda, hermosos ojos castaños confundidos.

Jellal no pudo seguir atormentándola.

― **Hey, era una broma** ―estiró su mano sobre la mesa y tomó la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos―. **Es solo que desde ayer en la tarde estás tan distraída que quise ver que tanto lo estabas hoy. ¿Te pasa algo, Scarlet?** ―preguntó con una suavidad y dulzura más grandes que la de la crema batida.

Erza soltó un suspiro de alivio.

 _¡Los postres no se irían a ningún a lado!_

― **A mí eso no me parece una broma** ―infló las mejillas con falso enojo y Jellal rió―, **y estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en...** _ **cosas**_ **...**

― **¿Cosas?** ―alzó una ceja, pero Erza solo subió los hombros y continuó comiendo luego de sacarle la lengua infantilmente, algo que lo hizo reír de nuevo y lo tranquilizó.

Así ambos continuaron hablando, comiendo y riendo, lo usual de cuando podían estar juntos en su hogar. Una de las ventajas del nuevo puesto que tenía era que sus trabajos ahora eran más de investigación y desciframiento de magia y hechizos oscuros de alto nivel, algo que podía hacer desde Magnolia en su propio gremio independiente en el centro de la ciudad o en su mismo hogar, en lugar de andar deambulando por el continente.

 _Estar en su hogar le hacía sentir realmente que eso era vivir._

Como tantas veces se lo pidieron, especialmente _ella_.

― **¡Yo lavo los platos!** ―Erza se levantó de repente asustándolo, un poco perdido en cómo estaba en sus pensamientos.

― **¿Eh? No, tú cocinaste yo los lavo** ―respondió aún extrañado por el exabrupto de Erza.

― **No hoy** ―le dijo, casi una orden―, **tú...** ―ansiosa miró a todo lado y sonrió al ver algo con lo que podía distraer a Jellal mientras llevaba a cabo la idea que había tenido la tarde anterior―. **¡El periódico!** ―exclamó y se lo alcanzó―. **¡A ti te gusta leerlo después de comer!**

― **Pero...**

― **¡Léelo! Ya me encargo yo de los platos** ―lo señaló con el dedo totalmente seria y luego sonrió con dulzura―. **¿Quieres más jugo?** ―el cambio de la seria Titania a la dulce Erza le provocó reír de nuevo, y ya que él nunca se atrevería a llevarle la contraria ni a la parte de Erza que daba miedo ni a la parte que le causaba ternura, tomó el periódico y se puso a leer.

Mientras tanto, la mujer de extraño comportamiento tomó los trastes en la mesa menos el vaso de Jellal y los llevó a la cocina, decidida a por fin dejar de desconcentrarse, por eso abrió la refrigeradora, respiró profundo, tomó el jugo de manzana y se encaminó a la mesa en donde su esposo leía con atención el periódico.

 _Mucha, mucha atención._

Algo que a ella en particular le resultaba curioso, pensaba Erza mientras caminaba, porque la verdad eran pocas las personas que les gustase tanto leer el periódico como a Jellal, de hecho su esposo era del raro tipo que lo leía por completo y no solo un par de los artículos interesantes y los titulares, incluso los domingos hasta hacia el crucigrama, a veces le causaba gracia porque le daba un aire de señor muy mayor que no pegaba en nada con su apariencia; ya que, aunque Jellal ya tuviese treinta y un años ―en teoría siete más que ella debido al tiempo en que ella estuvo congelada en la isla Tenrou―, en apariencia no parecía, Jellal se veía muy joven, y atractivo, muy atractivo en realidad, de eso Erza Scarlet estaba más que segura, y o sea, era atractivo así vestido, pero cuando su esposo se desvestía y...

― **Muchas gracias** ―le dijo su esposo cuando ella le llenó el vaso.

― **De nada** ―le respondió y se devolvió a guardar el pichel del jugo de manzana.

Cuando cerró la puerta del refrigerador luego de guardarlo maldijo para sí misma.

 _«¿¡OTRA VEZ ME DISTRAJE!?»_

Se llevó las manos al rostro y estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra el refrigerador porque por estar pensando en la curiosa relación de Jellal y los periódicos, la diferencia de edad de sus manías y apariencia y lo atractivo que era con o sin ropa volvió a olvidar su plan.

 _«¡POR TODAS LAS FRESAS DEL MUNDO!»_

Ahogó un grito de desesperación y volteó a ver a su marido quien continuaba leyendo el periódico y bebiendo jugo de manzana.

 _«¡Aún tengo oportunidad!»_ se dijo así misma llena de determinación de nuevo, después de todo ella era Erza Scarlet, conocida como Titania la Reina de las Hadas y esto no iba ser el obstáculo que le impidiese una victoria.

Asintió decidida para sí misma y repasó el plan mentalmente:

 _«Caminas con tranquilidad hacia Jellal, re equipas la armadura y le preguntas si le gusta tu armadura»_ Asintió varias veces más _«Es simple... es sencillo... ¡SOLO CONCÉNTRATE!»_

Y es que sí, era sencillo y simple, era una idea que le vino cuando en la tarde anterior, mientras hacia la limpieza y el inventario mensual de sus armaduras fuera de su magia de re equip, volvió a ver a su olvidada _"Armadura de Seducción"_ y cayó en cuenta que nunca la había utilizado realmente porque la verdad era que la única opinión y reacción que le importaba sobre esa armadura era la que pudiese tener Jellal.

 _¿Funcionaría en él?_

Esa pregunta había iniciado el plan y la curiosidad por saber la respuesta a esa pregunta era lo que había hecho que Erza la volviese a agregar a su espacio de re equip.

 _¡Así que era hora de llevar a cabo el plan!_

Se palmeó las mejillas para concentrarse y darse ánimo.

 _Era hora._

Con pasos lentos se encaminó a la mesa de nuevo, se concentró en su respiración en lugar del atractivo perfil de su esposo, ni su sedoso y desordenado cabello azul, ni sus largas pestañas, ni en la manera en que la tela de su camisa de manga larga abrazaba sus bíceps cada vez que levantaba del vaso para beber, o la manera en que sus labios se humedecían al beber... en nada de eso se concentró.

 _NADA._

Aunque la verdad sí le prestó bastante atención a todo eso.

 _Bueno, hay cosas que simplemente son inevitables._

Pero lo que sí era inevitable es que ella, Erza Scarlet, cumpliese lo que se propusiese, y por eso, en el siguiente paso su cuerpo brilló, y sobre su cuerpo apareció la dichosa armadura de seducción.

Un largo delantal, guanteletes de metal con los corazones en los codos, las mallas de red hasta medio muslo, las bragas pequeñas, el arma de forma fálica con el _"C´mon boy!"_ escrito y la cofia de maid, por supuesto que eso también, sin esa cofia no estaría completa la armadura.

 _«Listo»_ se dijo a sí misma orgullosa, pero antes de dar el paso final más, hizo desaparecer el arma ya que no sabía qué hacer con él, y de último momento, hizo desaparecer las bragas también por si acaso la armadura no era tan efectiva con Jellal y necesitaba más tentación.

 _O eso pensó ella._

Y entonces, dio el paso final.

A un paso de la silla de Jellal, respiró hondo.

― **Jellal...**

― **¿Dime?** ―preguntó sin dejar de leer una información importante, habría una feria de libros antiguos en Magnolia que podría acarrear problemas si acaso alguno de esos libros era mágico y peligroso, como el que una vez atrapó a Erza y a su equipo en un mundo de cuentos de hadas con un pato que se enamoró de su esposa y se la quería dejar para sí mismo utilizando su apariencia para lograrlo.

 _¡Definitivamente esos libros antiguos podían producir calamidades!_

No permitiría jamás que alguien se robase a su amada esposa.

― **Umh...** ―Erza tragó saliva, a pesar del tiempo de casados aún esa clase de cosas la ponía nerviosa, lo que era bastante irónico porque ellos dos eran bastante creativos en el departamento de las artes amatorias―. **¿Ne-necesitas algo más?**

― **No, así estoy bien, gracias.**

― **Ohm... ¿seguro?** ―, de costado y a dándole la espalda, juntó sus dedos y jugó nerviosa con ellos, el sonido del metal contra metal debido a los guanteletes de la armadura llamó la atención de su esposo.

 _Y por eso él volteó a verla._

Lo primero que vio fue que su esposa tenía su cabello totalmente suelto y no en una cola alta como hacia un rato, observó el brillante escarlata con deleite desde arriba hasta abajo, y abajo y más abajo, y...

 _«¡Wow!»_

Casi suelta el periódico y agradeció no estar bebiendo del jugo porque lo habría escupido al ser sorprendido por la hermosa vista del perfecto y redondo trasero de su esposa totalmente expuesto.

 _«¡Woow!»_

Volvió a decirse al mirarlo atentamente unos segundos más.

 _¿O fueron minutos?_

No estaba seguro, la vista era demasiado hermosa como para medir el tiempo.

― **Je-jellal... ¿no... se te ofrece algo?** ―Erza infló las sonrojadas mejillas, nerviosa y un poco decepcionada continuó jugando con sus dedos al no recibir respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de hacer, pero claro, ella no se daba cuenta que su marido no respondía por estar anonadado con el espectáculo que le estaba regalando―. **¿Se te antoja algo?**

 _¿Qué si se le antojaba?_

Jellal solo pudo responder con la verdad.

― **Por completo...**

― **¿Eh?** ―Erza se volteó extrañada y entonces se dio cuenta de que su esposo la estaba mirando de arriba abajo con sus ojos de miel oscurecida llenos de un profundo deseo.

 _¡OH!_

 _«¡La armadura de seducción si funciona en él!»_ se dijo así misma y casi chilla de emoción, pero en lugar de eso soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando Jellal se levantó de pronto botando el periódico y la silla y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él.

― **Si tú eres el menú...** ―Jellal le susurró al oído, deslizando sus grandes y fuertes manos por su espalda, su cintura y finalmente acariciando el trasero que antes había admirado tan atontadamente, ―, **te me antojas por completo...**

Erza se mordió el labio.

 _Si esa no era la mejor compra que había hecho en su vida, entonces no sabía cuál era._

― **Entonces...** ―susurró ella contra sus labios, toda la timidez anterior ya se había ido, esta clase de situación la controlaba mejor― _**Buen**_ _ **provecho...**_

Jellal no necesitó más que eso.

Pronto sus manos se deleitaron con cada pedazo de piel que Erza exponía con esa armadura, masajeó su trasero, lamió su cuello, tomó sus labios, infiltró sus manos entre la tela del delantal que apenas y la cubría y dos de sus dedos encontraron vigorosos el camino hacia la sedosidad ya muy húmeda de ella, el primer gemido de placer de Erza lo alentó a más así que hundió otro de sus dedos en ella y su pulgar masajeó su centro hasta volverla incapaz de contener los gritos que querían salir de sus labios, cuando la hermosa mujer de cabello escarlata gritó con éxtasis su nombre, la sujetó de la cintura y la subió a la mesa, la besó con fuerza hasta que ella recuperó el suficiente aliento para quitarle la camisa, tirarla a un lado y recostarse en la mesa, abrir las piernas y llamarlo con uno de sus dedos con la sonrisa pícara que lo volvía loco.

― _ **C´mon...**_ ―dijo ella divertida en un suspiro deseoso y él no desperdició tiempo en aceptar la invitación, tomó sus labios de nuevo, sus manos masajearon sus suaves pechos y apretaron con fuerza, haciendo que ella le mordiese el labio algo que masoquistamente él disfrutó mucho, cuando se separó para lamerse la sangre que le había salido luego de la mordida, bajó por el cuello de Erza, sus hombros, el medio de sus pechos, y finalmente lamió sus pechos por sobre la tela del delantal, haciendo que se transparentase y dejase ver más vívidamente el color malva de los pezones de la dueña ya endurecidos por tanto placer que la llenaba.

Sonrió lascivo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

― **¿Qué esperas...?** ―susurró ella bajando las manos que brillaron por un momento y llegaron hasta el cierre del pantalón de mezclilla de Jellal, luego de soltar el botón de los mismos **―. ¿Acaso no te dije** _ **buen provecho**_ **?**

Jellal rió y la besó, se acomodó bien entre sus piernas y luego no tardó más.

Entró en Erza en un gruñido placentero que se fundió con el de ella, salió y volvió a entrar una y otra vez casi que por completo mientras las largas piernas de Erza enfundadas en las mallas lo envolvieron por la cintura para ayudarlo a llegar más profundo en ella, a ese lugar que la hacía arquearse y gemir más fuerte y agudo y apresarlo dentro de ella más estrechamente cada vez que se contraía más y más con el placer que sus embestidas le causaban.

 _Más y más y más... y más..._

Hasta que el placer fue demasiado y se descargó dentro y fuera de ambos en forma de más humedad y gemidos.

Luego de un largo rato en que trataron de controlar las respiraciones, Jellal la besó con cariño, salió de ella, se acomodó los pantalones y el bóxer, se sentó en la silla que antes Erza había utilizado para desayunar y la ayudó a sentarse en su regazo, su cabeza contra su pecho, sus mejillas encendidas y sus labios en una curiosa sonrisa victoriosa.

― **¿Acaso planeaste todo esto?** ―preguntó curioso luego de respirar hondo mientras peinaba su cabello escarlata totalmente libre, la cofia se había caído en algún momento.

― **No exactamente planear...** ―Ella tocó el delantal húmedo del sudor de los dos―, **solo quería saber si sería efectivo contigo... Nunca la había usado.**

― **¿Nunca la habías usado?** ―alzó una ceja―. **¿Qué?**

― **Mi armadura de seducción...** ―le respondió con una sonrisa tímida―, **y parece que es muy poderosa...**

― **¿Tú armadura de seducción?** ―ella asintió―. **¿Esto** ―tocó la delicada tela― **es una armadura?** ―preguntó desconcertado.

― **¿Qué no es obvio?** ―dijo ella seria y él rió.

― **Para nada.**

― **Pero tiene los guanteletes de acero...** ―se miró los brazos y se asombró de que ya no estaban―. **¿Qué sé hicieron?**

― **No lo sé** ―rió de nuevo él―, **imagino que en algún momento te estorbaron y decidiste desaparecerlos...**

― **Oh...** ―se sonrojó, la verdad es que entre tanta deliciosa caricia de Jellal, había olvidado por completo el asunto de la armadura hasta que él la sentó en su regazo―, **supongo que fue así...**

― **De seguro fue así** ―aseguró él y ella asintió riendo.

― **Pero si al final solo quedó el delantal y las mallas... entonces no fue cosa de la armadura lo que te sedujo... ¿o sí?** ―infló las mejillas, Jellal rió y la besó en la sien.

― **Erza, Erza...** ―la miró con toda la ternura y amor que dentro de él había para ella―, **para seducirme solo necesitas una única cosa,** _ **Scarlet**_ **...**

― **¿Una?** ―curiosa se acomodó para quedar frente a él―. **¿Qué?**

― **Ser tú...** ―dijo, antes de besarle con un amor cada día más grande.

 _Y eso no era más que una gran verdad._

Solo necesitaban que él fuese Jellal y ella Erza.

 _...Esa era la única magia necesaria para estar por siempre uno con el otro..._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar escribiendo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Ay, estoy tan feliz! *w* Y Vita también... el Jerza nos anima. xDD

Ahora, bueno, para aclarar esto ya que me han preguntado varias veces, el 27 de octubre es el día Jerza porque el fandom lo escogió ya que el 27 de Octubre del 2012 fue cuando se transmitió por primera vez el episodio en que Jellal y Erza se reencuentran después de que a Jellal lo encarcelaran y de que Erza se quedara dormida los siete años en la isla Tenrou. NwN

Y de nuevo, por fa, ¡apoyemos a los creadores de contenido en el fandom! ¡En cualquiera en el que participen! ¡Apoyen! U-U)9

¿Qué dicen? ¿Fue efectiva la armadura? xD

Espero les haya gustado, pecadoras. 7v7)r Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

De verdad, muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios en el cap anterior:

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Guest**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Liraz D Nightray**

.

* * *

.

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
